


Never Again

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet from the prompt "things you said with no space between us"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

  Some nights sleep eludes them both. They will lie still, crushed in their embrace, and often they will say nothing at all. 

 There are no words for what they have seen, for the things they have endured. 

 They are broken. They are but shadows of what they once were, lying there together in the darkness. 

  _“Never again,”_ Revan whispers, her voice shaking as she pulls Bastila ever closer. 

 “Never again,” Bastila agrees. 

 They are alive, and they have survived worse things than night terrors. They are safe. And they are not alone. 

 “Nothing will harm us ever again,” Revan croaks. “I swear it.” 


End file.
